Duel House: Christmas Special!
by Sunblast X
Summary: It's the holidays. It was the time of presents. Time of family. Time of happiness and joy. Time of duels! The evil Christmas demon, Krampus has escaped from North Pole Prison and only one person can stop him. Lincoln Loud. Will Lincoln prevail and stop Krampus in time to save the holidays? Find out in the Duel House Christmas Special!


**Hey there fellow duelists and** _ **Loud House**_ **fans. Since it's the month of Christmas, I thought I'd do a spin-off holiday special to my main** _ **Duel House**_ **story. Here's the** _ **Duel House: Holiday Special**_ **.**

* * *

It was a cold winter's night at the North Pole. Every elf at Santa's workshop was working their hardest building toys and gifts for children around the world, for tonight was Christmas Eve. So far, all had gone according to plan and nothing bad had happened.

"The sleigh is almost ready, sir" Santa's head elf, Bruno said with a salute.

"Good. Everything seems to be going smoothly" Santa replied with a nod.

Contrary to popular belief, Santa didn't look like he did in those Christmas specials. He was a big man, about 7 feet tall with broad shoulders and rock hard abs, sporting a six pack. His outfit consisted of a red shirt underneath a black leather jacket with a hood over his head, red pants and black biker boots. The outfit was complete with a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"You also made sure _he's_ still locked away haven't you?" Santa asked with a peppermint stick in his hand.

"We have our top elves guarding his cell, sir" Bruno confirmed "As always we have no problems" he added.

"Uh, Santa" a random elf came up to the big guy in red. "We have a problem"

Santa and Bruno looked between each other with raised eyebrows. It was Christmas Eve, what was the worst that could've happened? A snow storm? As long it wasn't as bad as the one they had that one Christmas centuries ago then they should be fine. If it was one of the evil spirits of Christmas then Santa could handle it. Unless _he_ escaped then… nah, there's no way he could've escaped.

* * *

 _ **North Pole Prison…**_

"He escaped" Santa said narrow eyes, down on one knee.

The ice prison in the North Pole was a solid ice fortress. It was where all the evil holiday spirits were locked away once captured. Each of the cells was coated in a magical seal to prevent the evil creatures from using their powers. But somehow one of them had managed to escape.

"How did this happen?" Santa looked over his shoulder at the elf that reported this. "How did he escape?" he asked.

"Well, you see…" the elf began, trembling at the memory of what had happened.

 _[Flashback]_

Within the building of the North Pole Prison contained some of Christmas' most evil creatures known to man. From the killer snowman to composite Santa Clause. Though at the very back of the prison lived one of Christmas' most deadly creatures. It was demonic goat creature that would kill naughty kids for the bad things they had done. Some even considered him to be Santa's dark counterpart. This creature's name was Krampus and he wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Having fun in there, Krampus?" One of the guard elves mockingly asked the Christmas demon. The demon within the cell remained silent towards the elf's mockery.

Inside you could see that he was a bipedal goat with dark brown fur. His legs were ones that you would see a goat or ram would have and his hands were equipped with razor sharp, black claws. His face had pasty red skin with a goatee, his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, two protruding fangs sticking out from the bottom of his mouth. Sticking out of his head were two black horns made of solid bone curving over his head. His tail was a long demon tail with pointed tip at the end. And his eyes were glowing orange, his pupils in the shape of slits.

Krampus was down on his knees, with his wrists, ankles and tail chained down. To make things extra secure, a magical symbol was underneath him to limit his movement and to neutralize his power. Although, he still had some movement in his tail and that was enough for him to dig into and chip away at the concrete of his cell until he was able pick out a huge chunk of it. Krampus tossed the chunk of concrete over his shoulder and caught it in his left hand.

Krampus began filing the material with his thumb claw until it had a sharp enough point. He then stuck the sharpened concrete into the keyholes and quietly jimmied them until they came off. Now that he could move, Krampus attempt to get out of here. The goat demon stood tall and walked towards his cell door and placed his hands around the bars on the top. The magic symbol may have neutralized his magical abilities, but not his physical ones.

Krampus then used his strength to bend and pull the bars apart. Like a cat, he squeezed through the tight space and came out the other side, hanging on the door by the slot he came out of. Krampus landed behind the elves guarding the door and grabbed them by their tiny heads. Krampus lifted them and then slammed their heads together with three heavy blows until skulls cracked and blood ran down their faces. He soon dropped them to the floor, dead. Krampus smiled evilly at the corpses

"Hold it right there, Krampus!" an elf said as he and six other elves came in with blasters.

"Fools…" Krampus rolled his eyes.

The elves attempted to blast him, but he leapt into the air and did a flip, landing behind them. He charged at one of the elves in front of him and impaled him from behind, piercing his heart. One of them turned around, only to have their throat slashed, their blood gushing as they fell dead to the floor. Krampus soon tore one of them in half and snapped the neck of another. With three left, he ripped out one elf's spine, used that spine to stab another's brain, and then killed the finally elf by pulling out and crushing their heart.

Once the carnage had ended, all you could see was Krampus standing alone with several dead elf bodies surrounding him in pools of their own blood.

"Now, to eliminate all those on the naughty list" Krampus said with a smirk as he left the Prison in success. Unknown to him though, a single elf had been watching from a nearby corner behind a box.

 _[Flashback Ends]_

"You just let him get away?" Santa looked at the elf with a raised eyebrow.

"Wuss!" Bruno insulted his fellow elf.

"I know, I… I'm sorry…" the cowardly elf lowered to his head in shame.

" _Sorry_ isn't going to keep that psycho from killing kids!" Bruno yelled at him before letting out a sigh with a shake of his head. "What do we do know, sir?" Bruno looked at his boss.

"Hmm…" Santa began thinking of a solution as he rubbed stroked his beard. "In times like this I would try to stop Krampus myself. But Christmas is in a couple of hours and I don't have time to take him on" Santa said. "There's only one other person who I can think of to take down Krampus…" Santa looked at his elves with a serious look.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

It was a late night Christmas Eve at the Loud house. They had just finished attending a Christmas party at their neighbor's house an hour ago and everyone was asleep in bed. Lincoln, the middle child and only boy of eleven siblings was sound asleep in bed, curled up with his stuffed rabbit. He was currently having a wonderful dream. Or he was until a flash of green and red light woke him up.

"What the-?" Lincoln woke up, rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes. He looked in front of him to see a dude in green dressed like an elf. "What the hell?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes, making sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

"Lincoln Loud?" the elf questioned the boy.

"Uh, yes?" Lincoln tilted his head. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Bruno, Santa's head elf. I'm going to need you to come with me" Bruno said.

"Santa's elf? Yeah, right! Prove it" Lincoln said, crossing his arms.

Bruno let out a sigh. He hated when he had to prove he was an elf to humans. The elf then fired a green beam at Lincoln's stuffed animal, turning it into a live, hungry wolf that snarled at the white haired boy.

"Ok, I believe you" Lincoln said nervously, now fully awake. Bruno fired another beam at the wolf and turned it back into a stuffed rabbit, Lincoln letting out a sigh of relief. "So, why are you here, Bruno?" Lincoln asked the elf.

"Santa requires your help. You're needed at the North Pole" Bruno told him. "Santa will explain everything" he added.

"Alright, just let me get dressed first" Lincoln was about to get out of bed when Bruno snapped his fingers, magically putting Lincoln's winter gear on him. "Uh, ok then… let's head to the North Pole…" Lincoln said, albeit a bit weirded out.

Bruno placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder and used his magic to teleport them both to the North Pole.

* * *

 _ **Santa's Workshop…**_

Back at Santa's workshop, elves were gathered around the work station talking amongst each other about the latest threat to Christmas. That's when a flash of light appeared in the middle of the room, bringing Bruno and white haired boy with him.

"Whoa, Santa's workshop!" Lincoln said in amazement as he took in his surroundings. "So where's the big guy himself?" Lincoln asked Bruno with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm right here" a voice said. The elves moved out of the way to make a clear path for Santa to walk through. "Lincoln Loud, I presume? It's nice to finally meet you" Santa said, looking down with sly smirk.

"Santa Claus? Sweet! You look a lot different than you do in those Christmas specials" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Eh, that stuff about me being fat is just mass marketing made up by ad companies" Santa told the boy. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering what you're doing here"

"I sure am" Lincoln said.

"An old foe of mine, Krampus, has escaped his cell at the North Pole Prison" Santa said.

"Krampus?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing who this guy was.

"An evil Christmas creature that kills children that have been on the naughty list" Santa explained. "Normally I'd take him down myself, but with Christmas starting in less than two hours I can't afford to be injured. Which is why I've called you here, I need you to duel Krampus" Santa told him

"What? Why me? Can't one of the elves duel this guy?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow. The elves looked away in either embarrassment or fear.

"My top elves have already been killed by him and can't afford risking the lives of the rest of them" Santa told him. "Plus, they don't have a sibling with their life on the line. Your sister Lola is one of his targets" he added.

"Lola's on the naughty list. I'm not surprised" Lincoln rolled his eyes. Looks like his sister's attempts to get on Santa's nice list were all for nothing. Then again, it was Lola; she couldn't be nice to save her life.

"Plus" Santa bent down and brought his face to the side of his head. "Who else is destined to save two worlds?" Santa whispered into the boy's ear.

Lincoln looked at Santa with a shocked, wide eyed expression, Santa giving him a reassuring wink. Santa knew about Lincoln's destiny? Although, he is Santa, what didn't he know?

"Alright, Santa, you've convinced me. I'll duel Krampus and save Christmas!" Lincoln proclaimed. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that…" Lincoln said to himself. Santa nodded with a smile.

"Uh, sir?" the elf that cowered in fear when Krampus escaped spoke up. "I just remembered I put a tracer on Krampus before he left" he said.

"You're just bringing this up now?" Bruno groaned in annoyance, pinching the arch between his eyes.

"He's halfway to Russia by now" the elf told them.

"That's not good" Lincoln said.

"We can catch up to him with the reindeer" Santa said.

Lincoln and Santa walked to the runway where the sleigh would take off to deliver presents. However, they have to save Christmas first in order for everyone to get presents. Lincoln saw all 8 of Santa's reindeer in front of him. There was Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen. All 8 of them. There was one question on Lincoln's mind though.

"Hey, if there original 8 reindeer are here then where's Rudolph?" Lincoln asked he got into the sleigh.

"Uh, let's just say Rudolph will come when he's needed" Santa replied. "For now, hold on to these cards and put them in your extra deck" Lincoln looked at the big guy with a raised eyebrow. "They'll come in handy later, trust me" Santa told him.

Lincoln looked at the cards and saw that one was a Synchro monster and the other was an Xyz. The problem was, the images and names of the monsters were blurred out so he couldn't tell what they were. Lincoln would ask what cards these were, but he decided to wait until the duel with Krampus to find out. Santa then said the names of his reindeer, and then whipped the reins, taking off in the night sky in the search for Krampus.

* * *

 _ **Halfway through the North Pole…**_

Santa and Lincoln flew through the night sky in the sleigh. They were hot on Krampus' trail; in fact, they were closing in on him.

"There he is!" Santa said, spotting the demon as he ran effortlessly across the ice and snow. Santa pulled out a blaster and fired a Christmas beam from it, hitting Krampus square in the back.

"Whoa, what the hell, Santa?! I thought you used magic?" Lincoln asked, surprised the guy in red would have such a deadly, yet cool looking weapon.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't pack a little heat every now and then" Santa replied. They descended from the air and the reindeer landed with a skid in the snow. "Stop right there, Krampus!" Santa demanded.

"Santa Claus, my old nemesis" Krampus said with a sly smirk as he stood up as if that blast had did nothing. "I won't allow you to interfere with my plans this time" he added.

"You're not killing any kids tonight, you bloodthirsty Christmas demon!" Santa said with a firm tone and a hard glare

"Ah, yes, and I suppose this is where we fight each until one of us if defeated?" Krampus mockingly asked.

"You're half right. You're going to duel, but I'm not the one you're going to be dueling" Santa said as Lincoln walked up beside him. "HE is" Santa motioned his head towards the white haired boy beside him.

"A child? You a child to win your fights for you?" Krampus raised an eyebrow at his good counterpart.

"What's wrong, Krampus? Scared to lose to a kid?" Lincoln asked, stepping forward, starring down the goat demon with a determined glare. Krampus looked at Lincoln with narrowed eyes before realizing who he was.

"You're Lincoln Loud. If I remember correctly, your sister Lola's on the naughty list. You know what that means don't you?" Krampus gave the white haired boy an evil smirk.

"Yeah, it means I have to take you down before you hurt her" Lincoln replied. "So stop talking and let's just duel already!" he said in a demanding voice.

"A persistent one, are we? Very well, I'll duel you. And once I beat you, you'll be my first victim" Krampus said as he magically put on a duel disk and duel gazer.

"And once I beat YOU, you're going straight to hell!" Lincoln retorted. "Duel disk, go!" Lincoln put on his duel disk. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" Lincoln put on his duel gazer over his left eye.

Santa had also equipped his own Christmas themed duel gazer.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Krampus: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"Let's duel!" both duelists shouted as the duel went underway.

"I'll make the first move, boy" Krampus said. "First, I'll start by summoning Wind-Up Magician in attack position" Krampus declared.

Krampus summoned a wind-up toy monster that had the appearance of a wizard with a crescent moon staff. ( **Wind-Up Magician lvl.4 ATK: 600/DEF: 1800** )

"And due to summoning Wind-Up Magician, I can special summon Wind-Up Shark to the field" Krampus summoned a wind-up toy shark.

( **Wind-Up Shark lvl.4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300** )

"Now I activate Wind-Up Magician's special ability to special summon my second Wind-Up Magician from my deck in face up attack position" Krampus said while summoning his second Wind-Up Magician.

( **Wind-Up Magician lvl.4 ATK: 600/DEF: 1800** )

"I activate Wind-Up Shark's special ability to reduce its level to 3" Krampus declared, reducing the shark's level by one.

( **Wind-Up Shark lvl.3 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300** )

"Now I active my second Wind-Up Magician's ability to special summon Wind-Up Hunter from deck in defense position" Krampus said.

Krampus then summoned a wind-up toy… centaur? Whatever, it was a level three Beast-Warrior monster. ( **Wind-Up Hunter lvl.3 ATK: 1600/DEF: 500** )

"I activate Wind-Up Hunter's special ability, by sacrificing my first Wind-Up Magician I can send one card from your hand to the grave" Krampus explained.

Wind-Up Hunter aimed its crossbow at Lincoln's hand, and then fired an arrow at the card on the far right, sending it to the grave. Lincoln grunted as one of his cards had just been destroyed.

"Next I'll overlay my level 3 Wind-Up Shark and Wind-Up Hunter, with these two monsters I build the overlay network" Krampus declared as his monsters transformed into wisps and went inside of the portal. "I Xyz summon! Rise and serve from the depths of the sea! Appear, Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity!"

Out of the portal appeared a huge ship, two ships attached to each other, a pair of blue overlay units surrounding it. ( **Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity Rank: 3 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500** )

"I activate Wind-Up Carrier's special ability. I use one of its overlay units to summon a Wind-Up monster from my hand or deck" Krampus declared as Wind-Up Carrier absorbed one of its overlay units. "I summon Wind-Up Rat"

A wind-up toy rat appeared on the field. ( **Wind-Up Rat lvl.3 ATK: 600/DEF: 600** )

"I activate Wind-Up Rat's special ability, by switching it into defense position I can bring back Wind-Up Hunter back from the graveyard" Wind-Up Rat went into a crouching position, allowing Wind-Up Hunter to be brought back.

( **Wind-Up Hunter lvl.3 ATK: 1600/DEF: 500** )

"I activate Wind-Up Hunter's special ability and tribute Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity in to destroy one random card in your hand" Krampus declared.

Wind-Up Hunter fired an arrow at the card in Lincoln's hand on the far left, leaving him with three cards left in his hand.

"I overlay my level 3 Wind-Up Hunter and Wind-Up Rat and Xyz summon another Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity!" Krampus said, summoning a second copy of the monster he had summoned earlier.

Krampus repeated this cycle two more times due to his monsters' effects, to the point where Lincoln was down to only one card left.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Avarice! I pick 5 monsters in my graveyard, send them back into my deck, and then draw two cards" Krampus sent five cards from his deck and drawing two cards like the card read. "I use one of Wind-Up Carrier's overlay units and special summon Wind-Up Magician from my hand"

Wind-Up Carrier absorbed one of its overlay units, allowing Krampus to special summon a second Wind-Up Magician from his hand. ( **Wind-Up Magician lvl.4 ATK: 600/DEF: 1800** )

"And since Wind-Up Magician was special summoned, I once again special summon Wind-Up Shark from my hand" Krampus explained, summoning Wind-Up Shark to his field.

( **Wind-Up Shark lvl.4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300** )

"I then activate Wind-Up Shark's ability and reduce its level to 3" Krampus said, reducing the level of his shark monster by one. ( **Wind-Up Shark lvl.3 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300** ) "This allows me to use Wind-Up Magician's ability to summon Wind-up Hunter from my deck in face-up defense position" He added, summoning the wind-up toy centaur from his deck.

( **Wind-Up Hunter lvl.3 ATK: 1600/DEF: 500** )

"I use Wind-Up Hunter's special ability. I tribute Wind-Up Magician to destroy the final card in your hand" Krampus declared.

Wind-Up Hunter fired another arrow at Lincoln's hand, destroying his final card. Lincoln let out a low growl; he had no cards left in his hands. How was he going to come back from this?

"I overlay level 3 Wind-Up Hunter and Wind-Up Shark to Xyz summon Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity!" Krampus declared, Xyz summoning his Zenmaity for the millionth time.

( **Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity Rank: 3 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500** )

"I set two cards face down and end my turn. Your move, boy" Krampus said as he ending his turn with two face down.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 35)**

Krampus: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"Damn, his turn took a long time! No wonder no one runs a Wind-Up deck. I draw!" Lincoln said in irritation. He then heard a light meow.

"Hey Lincoln" Rinyan greeted him, purring while rubbing her head against his cheek. "What're you doing up so late? And why are you outside?" She asked the snow around them.

"Long story short, I'm dueling a goat demon in order to save Christmas and my sister" Lincoln said. Rinyan looked at Lincoln's opponent, her eyes widening.

"Whoa, you're dueling Krampus? What does he have to do with your sister?" Rinyan asked.

"Lola's on the naughty list and if he gets his hands on her, she's dead" Lincoln explained.

"You want to save Lola?! But she's such a turd!" Rinyan complained, mocking Lincoln's sister.

"Rinyan, this is no time for your comments!" Santa told the Lightsworn cat. "If Lincoln loses, Krampus will kill innocent kids all over the world" Santa told her.

"Oh no…" Rinyan's expression changed from a wince to a serious look.

"Wait, Santa, you can see Rinyan?" Lincoln looked at the man in red with a surprised look.

"Of course, I'm Santa Clause after all" Santa said. "Lincoln, there's only one way for you to beat Krampus. You have to use Celestial Ascension" Santa told him.

"You know about _that_ too?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. Santa nodded in confirmation. He was Santa Claus, what _didn't_ he know about everyone in the world? He probably knew about Lincoln's desire to marry Ronnie Anne in the future too.

"Go on, Lincoln, draw your first card. Not that it'll help" Krampus said in a mocking tone.

"You heard Santa. Let's take this Christmas freak down!" Rinyan looked at Lincoln with a sly smirk.

Lincoln nodded in confirmation and pulled out his necklace. Rinyan placed her paw on the necklace and made the gemstone within it glow white. The Lightsworn cat turned into a ball of light and went inside of the necklace. It was time to save Christmas. The white light grew brighter and made Lincoln's body glow the same color. Lincoln raised his right arm to the sky, causing a golden light to descend upon him from the sky.

"What?! What is this?" Krampus looked at the golden light with wide eyes.

 _ **Rinyan:**_ _When one's heart and soul unite, celestial power is achieved! Go, Celestial Ascension!_

The light dissipated as Lincoln reappeared in his ascended, giving Krampus a fierce glare. "Light of redemption, give me the strength to cleanse this world of all that corrupts it!" Lincoln proclaimed as his has hand glowed with light. "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel; he can even generate the very card to needs to draw" Lincoln said as he placed his hand on his deck. "Go, shining draw!"

Drawing his first and only card, his turn having finally come. "I activate Performage Trick Clown's special ability to target it and bring it back from the grave. The drawback is its attack and defense points become zero and I take 1000 points of damage" Lincoln explained.

Performage Trick Clown appeared but without any attack or defense points. ( **Performage Trick Clown lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200** ). This would also cause Lincoln 1000 points of damage.

Lincoln: **7000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 34)**

"This triggers Heroic Challenger- Thousand Blades' effect. You see, whenever I take damage while this card is in the grave, I can special summon it to the field" Lincoln explained.

A portal opened up and out of it appeared a warrior clad in silver armor with blades sticking out of its back. ( **Heroic Challenger- Thousand Blades lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100** )

"I overlay my level 4 Performage Trick Clown and Heroic Challenger- Thousand Blades! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Lincoln exclaimed as his monster changed into wisps and went into a portal. "Lady of light and saint of the Lightsworns! Come forth and punish all that is unholy with your great power! Appear, Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!"

A woman with red hair wearing a white robe, holding a staff in one hand and an owl on the other appeared on the field, two golden overlay units surrounding her. ( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Minerva's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I discard the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and if any of them were Lightsworns then I can draw one card for each of them" Lincoln explained as Minerva absorbed one of her overlay units into her amulet.

Lincoln sent the top 3 cards of his deck to the graveyard. Luckily for him, the three cards were Lightsworn monsters and he was allowed to draw three cards.

"I activate the effects of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and Felis, Lightsworn Archer! Since they were sent from the deck to the graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon them to the field. And since two Lightsworn Beasts were sent to the grave both of them get to come back" Lincoln said as he brought out three new monsters to his field.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Felis, Lightsworn Archer lvl.4 ATK: 1100/DEF: 2000** )

Lincoln now had four Lightsworn monsters on the field, all of which were more than capable of taking out his monsters. But why stop there?

" _Now would be the time to use the cards Santa lent you, Lincoln_ " Rinyan's voice said in his head. Lincoln nodded.

"I overlay my level 4 Lightsworn Beasts and Lightsworn Archer! With these three monsters, I build the overlay network!" Lincoln declared as his three monsters turned into wisps and went into the portal. "Beautiful dragon that protects the sanctity of Christmas, come forth and help me save the holidays! I Xyz summon, rank 4, Mistletoe Dragon!"

The portal exploded. Out of it came a red dragon with a green underbelly, glowing green eyes and white shoulder pads, a mistletoe hanging from its neck, three green overlay units surrounding its body. ( **Mistletoe Dragon Rank: 4 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"Next I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner to the field" Lincoln declared, summoning a blonde haired woman in a robe appeared. ( **Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner lvl.3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000** ) "I activate Lumina's special ability, by discarding Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn from my hand I can special summon him back to the field!"

A purple portal opened up and a dark skinned warrior wielding triangular blades in his hands appeared on the field. ( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** ).

"Now Raiden's going to give Lumina a little tune-up. I tune my level 4 Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn with my level 3 Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" Lincoln declared. "Rudolf, with your red nose, oh so bright, won't you illuminate this battlefield tonight! Red nosed reindeer descend and become the light of guidance! I synchro summon, Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer!"

In a beam of light out came a reindeer. But this wasn't just any reindeer; this was Rudolph, the famous red-nosed reindeer that saved Christmas all those years ago. He was a full grown reindeer with huge antlers, a blonde mane, glowing golden eyes and jingle bells around his neck. And he had cobalt blue armor on his shoulders, thighs and hooves. ( **Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer lvl.7 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200** ).

"Damn, even Rudolph's more badass-looking than in the Christmas specials!" Lincoln said with amazement. He then realized something. "Wait, Rudolph's a card?" Lincoln gave a confused look, looking over his shoulder towards Santa.

"Yes. You know of the story of how our red-nosed friend helped me on a stormy Christmas night. So when Rudolph died, I transported his soul into a card in case would ever to be needed again" Santa explained. "I told Rudolph would appear when the time came" he added with a reassuring wink.

"Cool!" Lincoln smiled before turning back to Krampus with a glare. "Since he was Synchro summoned this turn, Rudolph's special ability is activated. All of your face-up attack position monsters are now switched into defense position!" Lincoln said.

Rudolph's nose glowed bright red, enveloping Krampus' monsters in a red aura that put them into defense mode.

"Now I summon Judgement Dragon to the field" Lincoln declared. "Dragon of holy light, god of the Lightsworns and protector of all that is good, come forth and help save this most joyous of nights!" Lincoln chanted.

A beam of light shot down in front of Lincoln. Once the light dissipated, out of it appeared one of Lincoln's best and strongest monsters. ( **Judgement Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** ).

"Now, let's get this duel underway" Lincoln said with a clenched fist. "I use Mistletoe Dragon to attack Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity! Go, _Holiday Cannon!_ " Lincoln commanded the Xyz dragon. Mistletoe Dragon charged its mouth with energy and fired a red and green beam at the ship, destroying it.

"Next, Rudolph will attack your Wind-Up Magician. Rudolph, attack with _Red-Nose Shine Beam!_ " Lincoln commanded.

The reindeer whose nose shined, and then fired a beam of red light that went straight through the wind-up toy wizard which exploded in a ball of fire. Rudolph then blew the smoke off his nose with a smug, sly smirk.

"That's not all, when Rudolph destroyed a defense position monster, you take the difference in their points as damage" Lincoln explained.

Since Wind-Up Magician had 1800 defense points and Rudolph had 2800 attack points, the difference in their points was 1000 dealing Krampus the same amount as damage

Krampus: **8000 – 1000 = 7000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"Next, Minerva will attack you directly" Lincoln commanded his Lightsworn Xyz monster that attacked Krampus directly with a beam of light from her staff, dealing him 2000 points of damage.

Krampus: **7000 – 2000 = 5000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"For the final attack, Judgement Dragon, attack Krampus directly with _Celestial Judgement_!" Lincoln commanded his mighty dragon as it fired a giant beam of light, dealing him another 3000 points of damage.

Krampus: **5000 – 3000 = 2000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"I activate Judgement Dragon's special ability and pay 1000 life points to destroy every other card on the field" Lincoln said as his life points lowered. Judgement let out a powerful roar that destroyed every other card on the field.

Lincoln: **7000 – 1000 = 6000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 31)**

"And since Rudolph was destroyed, it's secondary ability activates to where I can either gain life points or inflict damage to you equal to half of its original attack points" Lincoln explained. "I choose to deal you 1400 points of damage, Krampus" Lincoln decided.

A quick flash of red light surrounded Krampus, and then vanished, causing him 1400 points of damage.

Krampus: **2000 – 1400 = 600 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 31)**

"With this I end my turn" Lincoln said, ending his turn with sending the top 4 cards of his deck to the grave due to JD's effect. He may have not been able to take the Christmas down this turn, but at least he did a huge amount of damage, so that was something.

" _Nice job, Lincoln. Those Christmas themed cards really came in handy_ " Rinyan's voice said.

" _Yeah, Santa was right about that_ " Lincoln replied in his head.

Lincoln: **6000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

"Not bad, boy. Very impressive" Krampus said as he drew his next card. "However, I've got more than one trick up my sleeve" He added metaphorically. "I summon Wind-Up Knight to the field" Krampus said.

A wind-up toy knight soon appeared on Krampus' field, a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. ( **Wind-Up Knight lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200** )

"Since Wind-Up Knight was summoned I can now special summon my Wind-Up Shark" Krampus summoned his Wind-Up Shark to the field.

( **Wind-Up Shark lvl.4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300** )

"Now I overlay my level 4 Wind-Up Knight and Wind-Up Shark. With these two monsters I build the overlay network!" Krampus declared as his monsters turned into wisps and went into the portal. The portal then exploded. "I Xyz summon, Number 101: Silent Horror ARK"

From the explosion appeared a white and purple ship with the number 101 appearing on the side of its body. ( **Number 101: Silent Horror ARK Rank: 4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate Silent Horror ARK's special ability and use two overlay units to attach your Judgement Dragon to it as a new overlay unit" Krampus said.

Silent Horror ARK absorbed both of its overlay units. Judgement Dragon was then turned into a ball of blue light that surrounded Number 101 as its new overlay unit. Lincoln gritted his teeth in slight annoyance.

"Next, I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force. This ranks up Silent Horror ARK into a Chaos Xyz monster" Krampus explained. "I rebuild the overlay network and Xyz summon C101: Silent Horror DARK"

The portal exploded and out of it came a black and purple creature with a ghost face, the number 101 on its thigh. ( **Number C101: Silent Horror DARK** )

"Now, Silent Horror DARK, attack Lincoln directly with _Silent Punisher_!" Krampus commanded his chaos number who pointed its staff at Lincoln, firing several beams of darkness at him. Lincoln was dealt 2800 points of damage.

Lincoln: **6000 – 2800 = 3200 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

"I end my turn" Krampus said, ending his turn.

Krampus: **600 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 33)**

"This isn't over yet, Krampus. A duel isn't over until the last card is drawn" Lincoln told him. For the sake of his sister's life, the lives of children across the globe and the Christmas holiday itself, everything depended on this next draw. "Here goes nothing" Lincoln said to himself. "Go, shining draw!" Lincoln shouted as he drew a golden card from his deck. Just what he need…

"I activate Xyz Revenge! This card allows me to bring back a Xyz monster from my graveyard" Lincoln explained. "I bring back Mistletoe Dragon" Lincoln declared as his Xyz monster came back from the grave.

( **Mistletoe Dragon Rank: 4 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"Normally when Mistletoe Dragon has no overlay units it's destroyed, but Xyz Revenge allows me to steal an overlay unit from Silent Horror ARK and add it to Mistletoe Dragon" Lincoln explained, as one of Number 101's overlay units became Mistletoe Dragon's overlay unit.

"You're not the only one who can rank-up monsters, Krampus because I activate Rank-Up-Magic Holiday Force!" Lincoln said. "This ranks up Mistletoe Dragon into an even more powerful Xyz monster" Lincoln explained.

"Mistletoe dragon, bathe in holy light and embrace the power of the holidays! Rise up against those who wish to take hope from this world and the feelings people have shown! Go, Rank-up Xyz Evolution!" Lincoln chanted as Mistletoe Dragon went into the portal. "I Xyz summon, Mistletoe Holiday Dragon!" Lincoln shouted.

A new dragon soon appeared in Mistletoe Dragon's place. It was a dragon one and a half times bigger than Mistletoe Dragon that stood on its hind legs. It was green with a white underbelly, a white beard, glowing white eyes and shiny red armor on its torso, forearms, and legs. Its look was completed with mistletoe on the center of its chest and two green overlay units surrounding its body. ( **Mistletoe Holiday Dragon Rank: 6 ATK: 3300/DEF: 2800** )

"Now I activate Mistletoe Holiday Dragon's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I target one monster in my graveyard and Mistletoe Holiday Dragon gains their effect until the end phase" Lincoln said as Mistletoe Holiday Dragon absorbed one of its overlay units into the mistletoe on its chest. "But there won't be an end phase turn because Mistletoe Holiday Dragon takes the effect of Judgement Dragon"

"Oh no!" Krampus' eyes widened in horror.

"That's right, Krampus, since Mistletoe Holiday Dragon has Judgement Dragon's ability, I now pay 1000 life points to destroy your Silent Horror DARK" Lincoln said, pay life points for his dragon to destroy Silent Horror DARK with a powerful roar.

Lincoln: **3200 – 1000 = 2200 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 27)**

"How… How dare you!" Krampus glared daggers at Lincoln.

"Alright, Mistletoe Holiday Dragon, attack Krampus directly!" Lincoln commanded the Christmas themed dragon which made Krampus gasp in shock. "Go, _Christmas Avenging Stream_!"

Mistletoe Holiday Dragon fired a white and green beam from its mouth that hit Krampus dead on. Krampus screamed as the beam sent him flying as it wiped out the rest of his life points, skidding on the ground soon afterwards.

Krampus: **0 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 33)**

 **WINNER:** Lincoln

With the duel over, Lincoln went back into his normal form.

"It's over, Krampus" Santa said as he walked up beside Lincoln.

"You can lock me up, but you know that'll just escape again" Krampus said defiantly, barely raising his head.

"Not this time!" Santa said as he pulled out a blank card. Krampus looked at the card with a wide-eyed expression with what seemed like fear. "With this, you're evil will be sealed away forever"

The card in Santa's hand glowed with a gold and white light. A misty aura then shot out of the card and engulfed Krampus. Krampus clawed at the ground in an attempt to get away. However, with the duel weakening him, it was useless to try as he was inching closer to the card. The goat demon's pupils shrunk in fear.

"NNOOOO!" Krampus screamed as he was forcibly sucked into the card. The light of the card faded and an image of Krampus appeared on it with a horrified look on his face.

"Ok, that was just plain cool!" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Not as cool seeing Celestial Ascension with my own eyes" Santa replied with a smile of his own. Lincoln nodded in agreement. "So, how would you like a ride back home in my sleigh?" Santa offered.

"Saving Christmas AND a chance to ride in Santa's sleigh? Can this night get any better?!" Lincoln said.

"And we'll let Rudolph lead the reindeer" Santa added.

Santa and Lincoln hopped into the sleigh full of presents. Santa then pressed a button on the sleigh and front of it transformed into a dueling board. Lincoln placed Rudolph's card on the board which made the red-nosed reindeer materialize at the front of the line of the other reindeer, between Donner and his father, Blitzen. Santa called out the reindeer's names and whipped the reins, the sleigh soon taking flight.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods…**_

Santa, Lincoln and the reindeer had arrived at Royal Woods just at the stroke of midnight. Lincoln got a good view of his home town from high above. The most of the lights in town were turned off and the rooftops were all coated in white snow. It was beautiful sight really. It was then that the reindeer landed on the roof of a house. But it wasn't Lincoln's. The house did look familiar to him though.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Lincoln said in realization. "This is Ronnie Anne's house!" Lincoln said.

"That's right. I figured I'd start the Royal Woods run here, and let you be the one to deliver her present" Santa told him, handing him a square purple box with a blue bow. "She might as well get it from her future husband" Santa said in a teasing voice, nudging Lincoln in the arm with an elbow.

" _So he does know I plan to marry her!_ " Lincoln thought in his head. "So, I just slide down the chimney and put it under the tree?" Lincoln asked in confirmation.

"Chimney? Wow, you people will believe anything you hear in those Christmas specials" Santa rolled his eyes. "I don't go down the chimney, I just teleport into the houses. Just ring this bell when you're done and you'll teleport back into the sleigh" Santa said, handing Lincoln a tiny bell.

"Ok then…" Lincoln said.

Santa snapped his fingers and Lincoln was in Ronnie Anne's house. However, he was in a dark room. Shouldn't there be a Christmas tree lighting up the room with multicolored lights or something? Luckily for him, the light of the full moon was enough was for him to see. The room was actually kind of small. In fact, he saw bed and in it was… Ronnie Anne? Aw, crap.

"Santa, you did this on purpose!" Lincoln whisper-yelled under his breath. " _Ok, Lincoln just place the present at the foot of her bed, teleport out and she'll never know you were here_ " Lincoln told himself in his head as he walked from Ronnie Anne's bedroom door to the foot of her bed. However, he had tripped and fallen on the floor before he even got to the destination. "Damn it!" Lincoln said, his voice muffled from the carpet floor.

It was then that a light came on. "Lincoln?" the boy heard his name. Lincoln sat on his knees and turned his head to see Ronnie Anne looking down at him from her bed. "What're you doing here? How'd you get into my room?" Ronnie Anne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story" Lincoln said as he got on her bed and sat across from her. "But I've got a present for you. Merry Christmas, Ronnie Anne" Lincoln told her, handing her gift to her.

Ronnie Anne removed the top of the box and pulled out gaming headset. "The PlayStation VR?! These things are, like, 400 bucks alone. How did you afford this?" she asked.

"Another long story. Let's just say I have my ways" Lincoln said with smirk. "Only the best for my girl" Lincoln caressed Ronnie Anne's cheek with his hand.

"I love it! Thank you" Ronnie Anne threw her arms around him in a hug, Lincoln returning the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. They soon pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Nice shirt" Lincoln commented, looking at Ronnie Anne's nightshirt which was purple with a pink cat head on the chest.

"Shut up" Ronnie Anne playfully jabbed him in the arm, a smirk and blush appearing on her face. "Oh! I've got a present for you, too" Ronnie Anne said, pulling out a small rectangular box out of her nightstand drawer. "I was going to wait until morning and go to your house to give it to you, but since you're here…" she handed her boyfriend his gift.

Lincoln unwrapped the gift his girlfriend gave him and saw it was, not one, but 3 PS4 game. "Whoa, _Skyrim, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, AND the Assassin's Creed: Ezio Collection_?" Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne with a smile.

"I have my ways. Only the best for my man" Ronnie Anne affectionately scratched him under his chin.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said gratefully as they hugged for the second time that night. When they pulled away, Ronnie Anne noticed something that she hadn't the first time.

"Hey Lincoln, what's that under your hat?" Ronnie Anne pointed at his head.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked up. Taking his hat off, he grabbed the thing that was perched on his head. It was mistletoe. "Huh, how did that get there?" Lincoln asked himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm. Well, why don't you put that mistletoe to good use?" Ronnie Anne suggested, giving him a half lidded smile.

Lincoln smiled back and pulled Ronnie Anne in as she wrapped her arms around his neck while wrapped his around her waist. The young couple tilted their heads and locked lips with each other, their first Christmas kiss. Apparently, this night _could_ get better! Eventually though, they broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk.

"I sure did" he replied.

"Great. Now get the hell out of my house before my dad kicks your ass for sneaking into my room" Ronnie Anne told him.

"Way ahead of you. See you in the morning" Lincoln kissed her on the cheek before taking his presents and hat, and then quietly snuck out of her room. Once he closed the door behind him, he rang the bell that Santa had given him and teleported himself back to the sleigh.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Santa's reindeer had landed on the rooftop of Lincoln's house. It had been an interesting and exciting night, but Lincoln was finally home.

"Thanks for the ride, Santa" Lincoln said the guy in red.

"No, thank you, Lincoln. If it weren't for you, many children including your sister would've died tonight" Santa told him.

"Anytime. If you ever need help against an evil magical creature again just let me know" Lincoln said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Merry Christmas, Lincoln" Santa said before snapping his fingers, teleporting Lincoln back into his room in his pajamas. Santa really is magic. Santa whipped the reins and his reindeer took flight. "Ho, Ho, Ho!" Santa yelled as he flew off into the night sky.

"Merry Christmas, Santa" Lincoln said to himself as he went retired to his bed.

Lincoln had met Santa, defeated an evil goat demon that wanted to kill one of his sisters, met and used Rudolph in a duel, saved Christmas, and exchanged gifts with Ronnie Anne and make out with her all in one night. This had truly been the best Christmas ever!

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, the Duel House Christmas Special. And just before the month ended too. Hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, I did make up the cards Mistletoe Dragon, Mistletoe Holiday Dragon, and Rank-Up-Magic Holiday Force. Also, yes, I did make Rudolph a card.**

 **Special thanks to Omega Ultra for helping me out with the duel and the chants for the monster.**

 **Who knows? If I'm still working on Duel House in the future maybe I'll work on another one of these again, next year. Until then, Happy Holidays!**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
